The following oral appliances utilize a variety of means to attach appliances within a patients mouth to correct a variety of medical conditions:
______________________________________ Name of Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Anderson S. A. Moulton 736,869 E. J. King 1,674,336 W. J. Faires 2,424,533 M. Clyde 2,574,623 E. L. Leppich 2,626,268 L. L. Cetttel et al. 2,705,006 G. Corniello 3,132,647 J. C. Strickland 3,434,470 E. H. Bohlmann 3,478,742 C. F. Samelson 4,169,473 Wirt et al. 4,196,724 P. T. George 4,715,368 K. J. Toone 4,901,737 G. W. Cook 5,003,994 ______________________________________
Anderson uses an elastic band around the head to secure a generally cylindrical shaped appliance within the lips. Slots along the axis of the appliance reduces and controls the airflow into the mouth.
Moulton uses a flexible plate adapted to be held between the lips and in contact with the teeth, the plate having a check valve adapted to regulate the amount of air admitted to or expelled from the lungs through the mouth.
King uses a front plate member which has a curvature corresponding to the curvature of the upper and lower front teeth. The plate cooperates with a body portion which forms an upper interior channel to receive the upper front teeth of the user and to form a lower interior channel to receive the lower front teeth. These two channels are spaced apart which props the teeth apart so air may pass in and out freely. The member also moves the jawbone downward to provide a larger passage breathing.
Fairies uses a pair of frame members which are curved to correspond to the curvature of the teeth and sized to fit between the teeth and lips of the user. The frames are pivotably secured together at their ends. A spring is arranged to offset one frame from the other to expand the reach of the members to prevent air from being drawn in through the mouth to prevent snoring.
Clyde uses lower and upper semi-elliptical cylindrical plastic members adapted to fit in the entrance of the mouth to prevent snoring. The members are hinged together. The lower member fits between the lower lip and cheeks and the outer periphery of the lower jaw and the upper member fits between the lower lip and the cheeks. The members are held in an extended position by a light wire spring so the members will expend when the wearer's mouth opens. Supplemental air openings in the lower members are arranged to be covered when the device is closed and uncovered an amount which depends upon the amount the mouth is open.
Leppich uses a plate of flexible material which is shaped to fit in the mouth between the teeth and lips which has a bead around the periphery to prevent cutting into the mouth tissues.
Cettel et al teaches a molded plastic mouthpiece which has a T-shaped cross-section with the head of the T closing the mouth opening and with portions thereof seating between the upper and lower lips respectively and the gums of the upper and lower jaws. This retains the mouthpiece in position in the mouth and prevents the passage of air thereinto. The portion of the mouthpiece opposite the teeth have mating depressions to receive them. A reinforcing wire adds rigidity to the mouthpiece.
Corniello mounts a tongue depressing means in the patient's mouth. The mounting means attaches the tongue depressor to the upper jaw using a variety of mounting means depending upon the number of upper teeth or their absence. A depressor with projection adjusting means extends rearward and downward from the mounting means.
Strickland uses an oral device with a plate adapted to be placed within the mouth in the U-shaped space defined by the upper teeth. The plate releasably grips the upper teeth and reduces snoring by reducing the volume of air flow.
Bophlmann teaches a molded plastic support, guard and barrier device which is fitted between the teeth of a patient for tooth, lip and tongue positioning. The device has sockets to receive the upper and lower teeth and projection parts for lip positioning. Samelson teaches an integrally molded body with dental engaging arches and a rearward opening central socket for cooperating with the forward portion of the users tongue arranged to draw the tongue forward and increase the size of the breathing passage.
Wirt et al. uses a suction producing formation to apply suction to wedge the tip of the tongue within rearwardly converging walls of a receptacle arranged to seal against and maintain holding pressure on the tongue.
George uses a one piece dental mouthpiece with a front beak which houses an orifice airway. This is held in place by custom-fitting molar and labial wire clasps and guide.
Toone uses an oral cavity appliance that repositions the mandible open and protrusive by a suitably molded shape. the appliance is open across the front and preferably across the top with a lip extending over the labial surface of the mandibular incisors, over the lingual surfaces and downwardly into the lingual vestibule. This covers the palatial surfaces of the maxillary bicuspids and molars and extends onto the palate. The lack of full palatal coverage provides space for the tongue, which rests in its normal position. This reduces snoring and apneic episodes.
Cook has a rigid shell with an upper tray, and a cam structure which advances the mandible structure forward with respect to the maxilla structure, stops to hold the mouth open, and a soft resilient pliable socket inside of the tray. The pliable socket has tooth sockets for a plurality of upper teeth, and a gum socket for the maxilla gigva tissue to enable the pliable socket to conform to the users teeth to spread the loading.
None of these inventions utilize projections which are formed as a part of the appliance itself to grip the teeth and secure the appliance in place. Further, none of these inventions utilize a plastic which softens sufficiently within the mouth to eliminate pressure points between the appliance and the teeth without the necessity of a softer plastic liner.